A Box of Memories
by shadowkat678
Summary: Memories can bring back so many years of pain, of laughter, of heartache, and of joy. It's what makes up the essence of who we are. It's that faint smell that brings rushing back a childhood Christmas dinner, the fleeting sound resurfacing old memories of a long ago day at the park, or a single picture full of friends long gone that brings the pain tenfold back into your heart...


**A Box of Memories**

**By: Shadowkat678**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just a Fanfiction obsessed Harry Potter freak playing in J.K.'s sandbox. It's a bit short compared to my normal one-shots but I hope you still enjoy. :) _**

**_Written for the Star Challenge._**

* * *

_ '__Sirius, are you okay?'_

_'I don't know, maybe.'_

_'Is it your mom again? Look, don't spend your time worrying about her. If it makes you feel better, I think they're all a bunch of idiots. You're worth twice as much as all of your family combined, you know that?'_

_'Really?'_

_'Definitely. Just cut it out before you start getting all mushy on me. Now come on, Remus and Peter are waiting for us down in the common room.'_

_'Thanks. James, I'm glad you're here...'_

_'Sirius?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'...I'm glad too.'_

* * *

Sirius slowly brushed a strand of shoulder length black hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear as he watched a image of a smiling messy haired boy try to push a sixteen year old version of himself out of a picture. Had it been that long ago? That long since they saw the world so innocently?

* * *

_'Sirius, why are you here? I thought your mom wasn't letting you out of the house.'_

_'I ran away. I just couldn't stand it anymore, Prongs. I didn't know where else to go but here.'_

_'Come on in and I'll go find my parents. You can stay with us if you want, long as you'd like.'_

_'Thank you...'_

_'Of course, that's what brothers are for.'_

* * *

How could it all change so fast? How could everything just...happen?

* * *

_'__Sirius, thanks for coming mate.'_

_'Sure, don't mention it. Now what's going on?'_

_'I wanted to ask you something…well, me and Lily both, really.'_

_'And what's that?'_

_'We want you to be Harry_'s _Godfather_.'

* * *

Sirius sighed and set the picture back inside the black memory box sitting on his lap, closing the lid and wiping his eyes on the back of his hands as a bitter smile tugged at his lips.

"So Moony, exactly how long have you been standing there?" Sirius turned to see Remus hovering in his bedroom doorway. The flickering light from a muggle street lamp outside the bedroom window filtered dimly into the room, illuminating grey streaked hair that framed a pale tired face. So much had changed while he was gone, and Remus wasn't an exception.

"Not too long really. Molly wants us in the attic," He replied softly, giving his friend a small smile, but his face turned worried as he saw Sirius' expression. "Are you alright?" Remus walked over and sat, barely ruffling the crimson covers of the bed comforter as he sank down beside his old friend.

"Yeah, of course I am." Sirius replied, running a hand tiredly through his black hair. A wishful smile came to his face as his hands dropped back to his sides. "I was just...remembering some things. You?"

Remus silently nodded his understanding, now catching sight of the small ebony container. "As well as can be expected the night after a full moon. So, where did you find it, Sirius?"

Sirius picked the container back up, letting his grey eyes trace slowly over the intricate lines, curling like golden vines over the dusty black lid. He silently studied the way the lines crossed, constantly branching off and yet always staying connected. Just as they should be. He felt a tight tugging inside his chest.

Even after fifteen long years it looked exactly the same as the day it was first made. The same expert designs, the same four lifelike animals carved into its sides, the same slick black finish that gave it such a smooth touch, and the same four names looping in tall elegant lettering on the bottom. But so many other things were different. So much had changed. So much was gone.

"Dung snatched it for me." The thirty-four year old smiled, but it was a sad smile, a smile that never reached his stormy grey eyes. "It would have been a shame to let all this rot with the rest of the junk confiscated from my flat."

The werewolf looked over at his old friend, catching the note of bitterness in his voice. He knew what Sirius was thinking, even after all the years apart he still could read him like a book. Maybe not as well as James would have, but well enough to know when Padfoot was beating himself up about something. "It holds a lot of memories in there, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it does." His words sounded hollow, empty, even to Sirius' own ears as he stared at the stag carved into the front side of the box.

All the Marauders had received one. It was James' idea really, something to help them remember the good days. The full moon ventures, the countless pranks, all those years' worth of happiness kept inside one special place. It used to make him so happy to flip through its contents, to remember all those years of wondering the corridors after hours, but now it only made him feel hollow, empty, lifeless.

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault. None of us could have known..." Sirius looked over, seeing Remus' tired blue eyes staring straight back, but broke eye contact almost immediately. It was unnerving, how easily Remus could pull these things out of him. How calm he could always look.

"How could you say that...after all of this? After everything, how do you...how do you do it?"

Remus didn't answer, just gently took the container from his friend's hands and shifted through more of the pictures and trinkets.

"Padfoot, do you remember the promise we made to each other before graduation? Do you remember what James said?"

Of course he remembered.

"No matter what, we stand by each other. We're a family, and we stand together." He could almost hear his friend's voice as he spoke the words. It was so much like him. So much like James it hurt. Sirius started as he felt a hand lay on his shoulder.  
_  
'Remus'_

"Sirius, I should have known you'd never do that to James, to any of us. I didn't stand by you then, but I promise to do it now. Two of our own are already gone because Peter betrayed that promise we made with each other, but it won't happen again. From now on we stand, together." Tears stung Sirius' eyes.

"Thank you..." Those two whispered words held more meaning then all the speeches in the world. It meant more than its surface meaning, it held a new promise. A promise made by the last of the Marauders.

The werewolf smiled and clapped him on the back. "Come on, Molly wants help cleaning out the attic. If we make her wait any longer she might set up after both of us herself...oh, but one more thing." Sirius watched quizzically as Remus pulled something out of his robe pocket. "I think a new memory should be added to this, don't you?"

Sirius smiled when he saw it. They were all there: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Remus, and almost the entirety of the Weasley family. Everyone he cared about, all together. And this time, he'd do everything he could to keep it that way.

"It's perfect," He whispered, and he placed the photo inside and clasped the box shut. Rising, the two men left the room. Two friends side by side, together.

His old memories could wait. It was time for Sirius to make new ones.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, ****I've noticed lately I've been getting lots more views then reviews, and while I don't want to be a review hog I want you to know reviews are just important as the story itself. I know this isn't my best, but why not drop me a opinion so I can know what to make better? **

**I know it was a bit short but I hope you liked it all the same. (Actually thought it was longer before I looked at the word count...) **

**For those of you who don't know me, I have a obsession with Sirius stories. If you have any ideas for a one-shot I can do just leave me a message after the beep.**

** *beeeeeppppp***


End file.
